This invention generally relates to inserts for the fuel tank inlets of small aircraft, and more specifically to inserts that reduce the size of such inlets.
Small aircraft normally run on one of two types of fuel. Most older small planes use a fuel referred to as avgas, which is an abbreviated name for aviation gas, while most newer small aircraft use jet fuel. These two fuels are not interchangeable, and it is very important to provide a plane with the correct type of fuel.
Both of these fuels are usually dispensed from nozzles. The nozzles that are conventionally used to dispense jet fuel have diameters that are larger than the diameters of the nozzles that are conventionally used to dispense avgas. Many older small planes have fuel tank inlets that are large enough to receive both sizes of nozzles, however, and because of this, it is possible that older small planes may be mistakenly provided with jet fuel.